twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Henricks
Henricks was a Original vampire and an Angel. He was the husband of Emanda, and was the father of Jeremy, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah. He is also the step-father of Angelo. He was once a Angel that had fallen from heaven with his wife, and after losing his youngest son Jeremy to a werewolf attack, he turned his family from normal immortals to the first Vampires in all existence. He later killed by a bite from one of the Original werewolves. History According to the true histories of the Originals, Henricks was one of the most loyal and powerful of all the normal angels, and when God asked for all the angels to bow down to humanity, Henricks needed to be more convinced about it, and then traveled to Earth with his wife, Emanda. The two of them fell to an East European village where they realized that all of their angelic powers were gone expect one. Immortality. The two blend in and soon they were wealthy landowners before starting to have a family. After their first child was born, Elijah, an new plague hit Eastern Europe and Henricks and Emanda were desperate to escape. Remembering in Heaven of a land beyond the seas, where the natives were blessed with supernatural gifts like immortality and strength, they traveled over to live in peace. Henricks, Emanda and Elijah left Eastern Europe for the New World. The New World wasn't as peaceful as the family had expected, however. During full moons, even the friendliest of their new neighbors would transform from human-into-wolf, forcing the ones who were normal to hide in the caves from Dusk until Dawn. Otherwise, everything was normal, and peaceful. It was during this new time that Henricks and Emanda had more children: Finn, Angelo, Kol, Rebekah and Jeremy. At one time, Elijah and Angelo played with swords, Henricks watched them; when they had finished, he came to Elijah for his sword then attacked and then floored Angelo. He continued to threaten Angelo until Emanda stepped in. He soon discovers that he and his family are not safe in the village, alongside Werewolves, after his son Jeremy, was mauled by a werewolf during the full moon and died. After the village witches refused to support him in trying to make him and his family strong. He begged his wife Emanda to help him instead of the witches, and he finally did convince her to do something no fallen angel is ever supossed to. Emanda completed the Vampire rituals by offering her children wine laced with human blood before human blood before blood before killed them soon after. The spirits, in vengeance toward these abominations, turned nature against them; the blood had started to make them into ravenous monsters, and a immortal tree, the white oaks, was one of the only things that could destory them. Henricks and his family burned down the white oak tree to prevent it ever being used against them, but not before Finn had secretly carved a stake of it. When Angelo had made his first human kill, his Werewolf side was exposed the next following full moon, which lead Henricks to discover that his wife and been unfaithful many years before. He then went out and hunted down and he killed Angelo's father and his entire family, not realizing that he had just ignited war between species that rages until this day. A never ending war between vampires and werewolves. Not long after Henricks had started a war with the werewolves, he was out wandering around the forests, feeding on the animals of the forest to try and control his raging bloodlust, only to come across a werewolf. To his suprise there was no full moon, and once he to escape, the creature attacked and bit him on his shoulder. While Henricks managed to escape the attack, he started to suffer strange effects of the bite. After a couple of hours Henricks flew into a rage before he finally died of septic shock. Henricks was buried by his family behind their hut. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires, it is unknown if it effects Shifters or Werewolves. *'Turning Mastery' - Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten and then drink their blood. **'Original Creation' - If the one they are turning drinks a lot of their blood, they will become Original Vampires or Original Vampire-type Hybrids. *'Telekinesis' - Original Vampires seem to be able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects. **'Molecular Combustion' - Powerful Original Vampires have been shown to speed up the Molecular movement within an individual until they explode, they can do so more effectively with lesser Vampires, whom they have a sanguine ancestry with. *'Teleportation' - The Originals are so old that they know the back doors in the Universe, able to disappear and reappear anywhere on the Earth, or the Primordial Domain (Earth, Hell and the Afterlife). *'Resurrection' - The more powerful of the Originals can resurrect the Deceased, although those resurrected are recreated as Vampires, despite this amazing power the Originals cannot repair the damage done to the soul (should that person have gone to Hell) and claim that "the soul can be beaten and bludgeoned but never broken, not even by we". *'Elemental Manipulation' - Some powerful Originals can manipulate or emulate the Elements, even control them as a weapon. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Trivia *He was the oldest of the vampires. *Henricks was the one that started the never ending blood feuds between vampires, and werewolves after he killed Angelo's father and his entire family too. *Henricks was the the only person whom Angelo greatly fears. *Henricks also hated Angelo because of his werewolf heritage. *Henricks is the first Original to be destroyed. While Emanda, Finn, and Kol were only neutralized. *Henricks was the first vampire every to die of a werewolf bite. *Henricks was the first vampire to be bitten by a Original werewolf. *Of all the Originals, Mikael can be considered the most threatening and proud. Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Males